My Lollipop Boy (Re-Post)
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: aku hanya yeoja buta, yang sangat beruntung dicintai oleh namja aneh pecinta lollipop, sekarang aku bisa melihat, tapi yang aku temukan sebuah kenyataan tentang alasan di balik kebutaanku selama ini. YeWook, KyuWook, Leeteuk (Re-post)


**My Lolipop Boy**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/ Confort**

**Cast:YeWook, KyuWook, Leeteuk**

**Warning: Genderwitch, cerita hanya fiktif belaka, keisengan author, kalo ooc, typos, kata – kata yang aneh dan gak jelas mohon maklum **

**Summary: aku hanya yeoja buta, yang sangat beruntung dicintai oleh namja aneh pecinta lollipop, sekarang aku bisa melihat, tapi yang aku temukan sebuah kenyataan tentang alas an di balik kebutaanku selama ini.**

* * *

2 tahun aku pergi, sekarang aku sudah kembali ke seoul. aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu, tempat favoriteku sejak 2 tahun lalu, selama ini aku berjalan dengan tongkat karena aku buta, tapi skarang aku bisa melihat kembali, karena seseorang telah berbaik hati mendonorkan matanya / dia merasa bersalah, molla yang pasti aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke taman dengan pohon cemara besar sebagai tempat favoriteku, bagaimana aku tau jalanya aku mengikuti instingku, hehehe, begitulah.

Oh aku belum memperkenalkan diri aku Kim Ryewook seorang yeoja, aku bekerja di sebuah toko bunga milik leeteuk eonnie, yang sudah menggangapku adik sendiri, karena kedua orang tuaku dan eonnie ku telah meninggal, sebelum aku ke tempat favoriteku aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju toko bunga tempatku bekerja, aku membeli mawar merah setelah itu aku menuju pemakaman di sana aku berdiri di depan sebuah nisan

**RIP**

**KIM JONG WOON**

**18-12-2012**

Aku meletakan bunga mawar diatas nisan kim jong woon atau biasa di panggil yesung oppa.

"oppa aku pulanggggg, bongoship, hassamida oppa, telah bertanggung jawab, aku janji akan menjaga mata ini baik – baik, oppa saranghae, seberapa sakit hatiku dan benci pada oppa ternyata semua itu kalah dengan rasa cintaku pada oppa saranghae yongwhonie oppa, walaupun oppa kekasihku dulu, tapi aku tau perasaan oppa ke pada eon, mianhae oppa, sekarang oppa bahagia kan di sana bersama eonnie ?" aku pun duduk lama di samping nisan dan teringat kejadian 2 tahun lalu.

Flashback On

_Hari itu aku sedang duduk di bawah pohon cemara, ini tempat favorite ku, karena sejak aku buta aku lebih suka menyendiri. Saat itu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki._

_TAP TAP TAP_

_Aku takut, karena aku buta pastinya aku tak bisa apa – apa, aku mencoba untuk tenang dan bertanya / lebih tepatnya berteriak._

_"__HEI…..SIAPA DI SITU? MAU APA?" kataku kepada entah siapa yang ada di sana._

_"__Whoooaaa….. tempat ini keren sekali, oh mian nona sudah membuat kaget, aku bukan orang jahat kok, aku kebetulan lagi jalan – jalan trus nemu tempat ini." Suara namja….. dia sepertinya sedang berjalan – jalan dan menemukan tempat ini._

_Akupun mendekat kepadanya, walaupun aku tak bisa melihat. Tapi tak sopan bukan bila berbicara dengan orang berjauh – jauhan, kecuali berbicara lewat telepon. _

_"__Mian, aku hanya was – was tadi, biasanya tempat ini jarang ada orang yang kunjungi, mangkanya aku menyukai tempat ini." Jawabku sambil menjelaskan kepada namja di depanku ini._

_"__Ne, agashi guancana, kim jong woon immida atau biasa di panggil yesung" kataku kepada yeoja di depanku ini sambil mengulurkan tangan tapi dia diam saja aneh._

_"__eh….. kim ryeowook immida panggil saja wookie, yesung-ssi" jawabku sambil tersenyum_

_Cantik "ah ne, wookie-ah, aku sedari tadi mengulurkan tanganku untuk bersalaman, tapi malah kau acuhkan"_

_"__Mianhe yesung-ssi, aku buta jadi tidak melihat kalau kau mengajaku bersalaman" kataku sambil membukukan badan 90 derajat meminta maaf._

_Buta?tapi masih terlihat cantik meski buta pun" mian, wookie-ah, aku tak bermaksud mianhae"_

_"__Nde, yesung-ssi guancana" kataku lagi._

_Setelah pertemuanku denganya, aku dan dia semakin sering bertemu di pohon cemara itu, dia sangat lucu dan aneh. Tapi aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Aneh karena dia sangat menyukai lollipop sehingga tiada hari tanpa lollipop seperti lollipop itu kaya surat dan prangko tidak bisa di pisahkan. Aku pernah bertanya kepadanya._

_"__Oppa….. kenapa sih, oppa suka banget sama lollipop?" tanyaku penasaran._

_"__dulu waktu kecil, aku pernah keilangan orang tuaku saat jalan – jalan, tiba – tiba ada seorang yeoja kecil yang imut mendekatiku dan memberikanku lollipop, katanya kalo sedih, makanlah lollipop bisa membuat hati tenang, setelah itu dia pergi deh, sejak saat itu aku suka banget sama lollipop" kata yesung oppa _

_"__ohhhh gitu….jangan – jangan dia cinta pertama oppa yah?" tanyaku jail hehe_

_"__Ne, dia cinta pertama oppa, oppa bertemu lagi denganya, saat di SMP dulu, dan kita jadian, tp setelah tamat smp oppa dan dia tidak pernah bertemu lagi" kenapa yah kok rasanya, nyesek setelah tau cinta pertama yesung oppa?_

_"__lalu hubungan oppa dan dia? Kok bisa oppa dan dia tidak pernah bertemu lagi?" penasaran booo_

_"__kita belum putus hingga sekarang, dia melanjutkan studynya di amerika setelah tamat tapi hingga sekarang, oppa tak tau dia sudah pulang atau belum."_

_"__apa oppa tidak berusah mencarinya tanyaku?" _

_"__oppa udah menyerah untuk mencarinya, wookie-ah, mungkin dia sudah berumah tangga sekarang, molla, yang pasti kesukaan dia akan lollipop ini yang akan membuat oppa selalu teringat akan dia."_

_Lollipop dan yeoja itu memiliki posisi penting di hati yesung oppa, hum tidak ada celah untukku, kasian kau kim ryeowook. Semakin hari aku mengenal dia, aku semakin mencintai dia. Dia pun pernah mengunjungi tempat kerjaku dan bertemu dengan leeteuk eonnie. Mendengar keakraban mereka membuat aku sedikit senang._

_Hari itu di bawah pohon cemara yesung oppa menungguku, biasanya aku yang selalu berharap dia datang ke sana tapi kali ini beda._

_"__Wookie- ah, tumben sekali biasanya, kau sudah ada di sini"_

_"__Oppa? Sejak kapan oppa ada disini? Hei oppa kira aku pennunggu pohon ini, aku dari toko oppa mangkanya telat, wae oppa kangen ma wookie, eoh? Kataku sambil meledek yesung oppa_

_"__Ne wookie-ah, oppa kangen denganmu"_

_Selama hamper 5 menit tidak terdengar suara apapun, suasana canggung, aku dengan pikiranku dan dia molla. Tiba – tiba saja dia sudah berada di depanku, bagaimana aku tau? Karena dia mengengam tanganku_

_"__oppa" aku bingung karena tiba – tiba tanganku di genggam olehnya_

_"__wookie… saranghae, maukah kau jadi yeojachingu ku?"_

_"__Oppa… jangan bercanda, gmana dengan yeoja itu?" tanyaku padanya._

_"__dia masa lalu buat oppa wookie, sekarang buat oppa itu wookie, walaupun susah oppa akan berusaha wookie-ah oppa mohon."_

_"__Nde, Nado….nado saranghae oppa, aku akan membuat oppa mencintaiku, aku tau move on itu tidak semudah diucapkan, tapi aku harap oppa mau berusaha demi aku, ne?"_

_"__Jinjayo Chagi….gomawa ne, aku akan berusaha seperti yang kamu bilang. Jangan pernah lelah denganku ne? dan aku akan selalu makan lollipop gpp kan chagi? Udh kebiasaan gitu heheh"_

_"__Ne oppa gpp"_

_1 bulan kita jadian, kita melewati banyak hal dengan tertawa, bercanda, yah layaknya sepasang kekasih lah, kadang dia membantu di toko bunga. Sebulan jadian aku memang blm pernah mengajak dia ke apartemenku, pamali kata orang (kata siapa ngasal ajah hehehe). Yesung oppa bertanya kepadaku._

_"__chagi, kalo boleh tau kenapa kamu bisa buta seperti ini?"_

_"__aku buta karena ada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab menabrak ku oppa"_

_DEG_

_"__maksudnya?"_

_" __oppa tau kan, kalo aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, oran tua ku kecelakaan dulu, setelah orang tuaku meninggal. Aku hidup bedua dengan sodara kembarku dia eonieku. Waktu itu kita sedang berjalan menuju tukang jualan es krim karena dia sangant menyukai eskrim. Saat kita menyebrang ada mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia menabrak aku dan eonnie ku, aku mengalami kebutaan dan eonnieku meninggal seketika. Dan si penabrak kabur" aku mengakhiri ceritaku._

_Ommo, semoga perasaan ini salah ya Tuhan…" trus kamu gak pernah oprasi mata agar bisa melihat?"_

_"__sudah banyak sih oppa aku mengikuti tes, tapi tak ada satupun yang cocok, lagian aku juga menunggu, si pelaku yang memberikan matanya sendiri untukku."_

_"__Oh, ne….. chagi kita pulang, ne sudah sore" kenapa perasaan ini semangkin tidak tenang._

_Sesampainya di apartemen_

_"__chagi, sudah sampai"_

_"__ne, oppa, apa opa mau mampir dahulu"_

_"__ne, chagi"_

_Aku pun membuka pintu apartemenku dan mengajak yesung oppa masuk. Saat aku menuju dapur untuk mebuat minuman untuk yesung oppa, terdengar suara_

_Prangg_

_Brakkk _

_"__Oppa… guanca, ada apa oppa? _

_"__guancana chagi, oppa gak sengaja menabrak vas bunga, tapi kamu gak usah khawatir oppa gpp kok" foto itu yeoja itu? Firastku benar….. jadi wookie kenal?_

_"__Oh, ne oppa hati – hati oppa"_

_"__chagi….. itu foto siapa? Di sampingmu?"_

_"__oh itu, eonnie ku oppa dia kembaranku, dia yang aku ceritakan waktu itu" lee sungmin bongoship, mianhae… _

_"__chagi, aku pulang saja ne, sudah malam"aku kalut… aku pun pergi dari situ tanpa mendengar jawaban dari dia._

_"__Ne, oppa….."aneh….._

_Setelah malam itu aku dan yesung oppa tak pernah bertemu lagi, hanya mengobrol melalui telepon. Dia pernah bertanya padaku seandainya dia bertemu dengan orang yang telah menabrak ku apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku hanya menjawab molla, mungkin yang akan aku minta hanya matanya saja, karena kalaupun aku menjerumuskan dia kepenjara pun percuma eonnieku tetap tak hidup kembali. Setelah itu aku mendapat kabar dari leeteuk eonie katanya aku mendapatkan pendonor mata yang cocok dengan mataku. Aku pun bertanya Tanya – Tanya, tapi sayangnya eonnie pun tak tahu siapa._

_Hari operasi pun datang aku pun melakukan operasi 2 jam setelah operasi, akhirnya aku di tempatkan di ruang rawat, sampai saat ini pun yesung oppa tidak datang, entah kemana dia, sakit rasanya diacuhkan tanpa sebab, aku hanya di temani oleh teukie eonnie. Keesokan harinya perbanku pun di lepas dan aku pun bisa melihat kembali. Rasa sedih karena yesung oppa lebih besar dari rasa senangku. 2 hari setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit aku mendapatkan sebuah surat, saat akan membukanya. Terdengar ribut – ribut_

_"__Cepat bawa, ke UGD,korban kehabisan darah" aku pun melewati korban tabrak lari mungkin karena, tidak terlihat jelas, tapi yang membuat aku shock cincin sapphire merah, itu cincin yang pernah aku berikan kepada yesung oppa, seketika itu juga aku terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. 2 jam kemudian aku sadar teuki eon bilang kalo yesung oppa tidak selamat, dia pergi meninggalkanku. Semua orang yang aku sayangi telah pergi._

_Seminggu setelah itu, aku memberanikan membaca surat dari orang yang telah memberikanku mata _

_Dear My Princess_

_Hey, cantik… mungkin saat kau baca surat ini, aku sudah tak bisa melihat apa – apa lagi dan mungkin aku mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Itu setimpal, karena aku yang telah membuat 2 orang yang sangat berharga untukku menderita. Yah 2 kau dan eonnie mu lee sungmin. Kenapa aku bisa mengenal eonniemu karena dia cinta pertama dan ke kasihku, yang tak pernah ada kabarnya. Aku lah penabrakmu dan eonniemu itu. Saat itu aku sedang mabuk jadi aku tidak sadar. Kamu pernah bilangkan kalau kamu hanya menginginkan mata si penabrakmu dan sesuai permintaanmu aku mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahanku walaupun telat, , tolong kau jaga mataku padamu. _

_Mianhae… untuk waktu – waktu yang berat, aku harap kau menemukan penggantiku seseorang yang benar – benar menyayangimu dengan tulus. Saranghae wookie- chagie_

_Regrats_

_Your Lollipop Boy._

_Setelah membaca surat itu aku menangis sejadi – jadinya, hingga aku lelah dan tertidur. Aku bangun keseokan paginya, dan menuju kamar eonnieku lee sungmin, di dalam kamar yang tak pernah aku masuki setelah dia pergi aku teringat kalo dia pernah cerita kalo dia bertemu dengan pangeran masa kecilnya itu. Dan aku melihat foto eonnie bersama yesung oppa _

_"__eonnnnn…..hiks…. hiksss…aku mencintainya, tapi dia sudah tenang di sana hiksss jaga dia yah eonnn hiks kalian memang serasi hiks" aku pun tak kuat lagi, akhirnya aku pergi keluar. Aku berkata kepada leeteuk eonnie. Aku akan ke jepang untuk melanjutkan studyku._

Flashback Off

Aku masih tetap duduk di nisan sambil mengelus – elus foto yesung oppa, 2 tahun tidak kemari semuanya tetap sama, mungkin leeteuk eonnie yang membersihkannya.

"chagi…. Kamu disini"

"Kyu~….. kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Kamu tau dari mana aku di sini"

"dari teuki nona, katanya pasti kamu disini, siapa dia chagi?"

" dia, sesorang yang aku benci, tapi dia orang yang sangat aku cintai, dia yang memberikan mataku ini chagi"

"Oh, ne… ayo kita pulang, hari sudah sore….."

"Ne , kamu tunggu di mobil bentar ajah kyu~"

Kyu pun pergi dari situ dan menunggu di mobil.

"opppaa, aku mesti balik, gomawa untuk semuanya ne, seperti oppa bilang aku sudah menemukan penggantimu oppa namanya Cho kyuhyun aku dan dia bertemu di jepang selama study, dan kita akan menikah oppa, oppa saranghae met tinggal oppa."

Aku pun meninggalkan pemakaman dan menuju mobil, aku naik ke mobil dan kyu menjalankan mobil dan pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

2 bulan kemudian aku dan kyu menikah, aku dan dia hidup bahagia.

The End

**Author Curcol:  
FF ini pernah ri publish di akun ri yang sebelumnya kim ri yong, yah semoga suka ne, RR please buat masukannya.**


End file.
